Flicker noise, also known as 1/f noise, is an important characteristic for various semiconductor devices, such as MOSFETs, BJTs, JFETs, Diode, and integrated circuit (IC) resistors. Not only does it may directly impact the circuit performance of modern ICs, but also it has been used as an important technique to characterize the manufacturing process quality. On-wafer noise measurement has been done more often in massive volume by semiconductor foundries. SPICE models are built, even with statistical corners, to be distributed to circuit designers to assist them to accurately analyze the impact of noise to circuit performance, especially to RF, low noise, and high-sensitive devices. Accurately measuring flicker noise at wafer level is challenging and time consuming, mostly due to the noisy probing environment, accurate DC bias requirement, and complicated cable connections. Therefore, it is desirable to address the issues of conventional flicker noise measurement systems.